Odcinek 6111
14 lipca 2011 18 czerwca 2015 |reżyseria= Michael Stich |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Shannon B. Bradley |producenci= Bradley Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Edward Scott Ron Weaver Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6110. « 6111. » 6112. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Streszczenie thumb|300px|Katie dzieli się z Billem szczęściem BrookeW biurze Billa, on i Katie całują się, a żona Spencera jest podekscytowana myślą, że Brooke odzyskała miłość swojego życia. Bill uznaje to za intrygującą historię. Katie wtajemnicza męża we wszystkie szczegóły, a Bill stwierdza, że jedna z rodzin nie może cieszyć się szczęściem. Katie przyznaje, że trochę szkoda jej Steffy, a Bill uważa, że choć Ridge miał powód, aby wrócić do Brooke, zachował się nie w porządku wobec drugiej rodziny. Katie zaprasza męża do Brooke, aby świętować, ale on postanawia zostać w pracy. Po odejściu żony, w jego głowie pojawiają się wspomnienia chwili, gdy Steffy wyznała mu miłość. thumb|left|300px|Steffy jest wściekła na brata i ich babkęW swoim domu, Taylor próbuje zatracić się w sprawach zawodowych. Zjawia się Steffy, która pyta, dlaczego Stephanie przerwała ślub. Gdy matka i Thomas milczą, dziewczyna żąda odpowiedzi. Jej brat przyznaje, że on i Stephanie kłamali w sprawie wydarzeń na wyspie, aby Taylor i Ridge mogli znów być razem. Hayes każe synowi opowiedzieć całą prawdę, a chłopak dodaje, że babka zaoferowała mu swoje akcje, by twierdził że seks jego i Brooke rzeczywiście miał miejsce. Wściekła Steffy nie może uwierzyć, że jej brat dopuścił się czegoś podobnego, a następnie rzuca się na niego z pięściami. Uważa, że powinien się wstydzić, że ich rodzice zostali skompromitowani przed ołtarzem. Taylor zrzuca winę na Stephanie, ale Steffy ma pretensje do Thomasa, że pozwolił ich babce się wykorzystać, nie myśląc o ewentualnych konsekwencjach. Zarzuca bratu sprzedaż ich rodziny za udziały w firmie. Taylor próbuje uspokoić córkę, która pyta, gdzie jest ich ojciec. Gdy Taylor zaczyna szlochać, zrozpaczona Steffy domyśla się, że wrócił on do Brooke i znów porzucił ich rodzinę. thumb|300px|Eric pomaga Stephanie zaskoczyć BrookeW restauracji, Brooke stwierdza, że występ Stephanie był doskonały. Zapewnia Ridge'a, że choć nie wszystko zostało zostało wybaczone, ona i Stephanie wreszcie się zrozumiały. Po wyjściu z lokalu Jackie i Owena, Ridge zaprasza rodziców do wspólnego stolika. Stephanie wydaje się być niespokojna, gdy syn stwierdza, że powinien był kierować się rozsądkiem niż wierzyć kłamstwu. Brooke odpowiada, że nie obwinia go, ponieważ sama uwierzyła w "mistrzowską" intrygę jego matki. Logan stwierdza, że Stephanie jest znacznie lepszą manipulantką niż śpiewaczką, co rozśmiesza matkę Ridge'a. Ten wyraża rozczarowanie postawą matki, która przyznała, że jej działania były dysfunkcyjne. Twierdziła, że chciała dać mu prezent, gdyż wierzyła, że bycie z Taylor sprawi mu radość. Kobieta przyznaje, że zdradziła i skrzywdziła swojego syna. Ridge zauważa, że nie jest jedynym, którego skrzywdziła. Stephanie nie ma pewności, czy Ridge kiedykolwiek jej wybaczy, ale ma nadzieję, że zupełnie go nie straciła. Młody Forrester odbiera telefon, po czym odchodzi od stolika. Dzwoni Taylor, która wyznaje Ridge'owi, że Steffy nie radzi sobie z całą sytuacją zbyt dobrze. Mężczyzna postanawia udać się do ich domu, gdy słyszy, że Steffy go potrzebuje. Po zakończonej rozmowie, Forrester informuje rodziców i Brooke, że musi zobaczyć się z córką. Stephanie proponuje swoje towarzystwo, ale Ridge żartobliwie stwierdza, że jest ona ostatnią osobą, którą Steffy chciałaby teraz widzieć. Eric proponuje, że zabierze Brooke do domu, zaś Ridge rusza w drogę. thumb|left|300px|Ridge pociesza zrozpaczoną córkęW domu Taylor, Steffy postanawia przekonać ojca, że należy on do ich rodziny. Zjawia się sam Forrester, a Taylor przytula go na powitanie. Mężczyzna wyznaje, że jest mu przykro, a Hayes ze łzami w oczach mówi, że są bliscy powrotu do rodziny. Kobieta zapewnia Ridge'a, że mimo całej sytuacji, nie kocha go mniej niż przedtem. Ridge również odpowiada, że ją kocha, a Steffy wtrąca się mówiąc, że powinien z nimi zostać. Ona i Thomas zostawiają rodziców samych, zaś Steffy na odchodne prosi ojca, by nie zostawiał ich ponownie. Rozumie, że Thomas skłamał, ale nie może pojąć, dlaczego Ridge znów mieszka z Brooke. Forrester stwierdza, że bardzo kocha Taylor i nie ma wątpliwości, że wiedliby wspaniałe życie. Steffy ponownie pyta go, dlaczego odchodzi. Ridge zapewnia ją, że nigdy go nie straci i zawsze będą rodziną, bez względu na to, kto będzie jego żoną. Córka Ridge'a opowiada o swoich dziecięcych marzeniach dotyczących spotkania rodziców i wyznaje, że teraz też ma nadzieję na ich powrót do siebie. Namawia ojca, by ponownie stali się rodziną. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Owen Knight Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Jackie Marone Kategoria:Stephanie Forrester Kategoria:Thomas Forrester 3 Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Eric Forrester Kategoria:Ridge Forrester Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Taylor Hayes Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5